Artemis Fowl: The Prophecy of the Crimson Moon
by Princess Athena of Egypt
Summary: An ancient prophecy. A solar eclipse. A Crimson Moon. Artemis Fowl finds a mysterious girl at his front steps. He is determined to find out who she is. As he digs deeper, he finds his way through more secrets and maybe even her heart. AF/OC
1. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Important Note**

Dear Readers,

I want to thank everyone who has supported this fic. However, I do want to rewrite it. I know that everything happened too fast so I intend on slowing down. I guess i was just too stressed at the time i wrote this. I blame Algebra. I also know that my OC is kind of a Mary-Sue. I want to fix that. It's a nasty habit of mine, so I'm trying to cut down on that. What can I say, I'm only thirteen, so forgive me for my thirteen-year-old ways. Anywho, I'll try not to make Annabelle such a Mary-Sue. I also want you all to know that it's going to be a little different. I'm going to tweak it a little so that I can pace myself. Thank you for being patient and thanks to those who have reviewed and left comments. You have all helped me, even the ones who told me that my character was a Mary-Sue. But, hey, I gotta learn from my mistakes. =)


	2. Mystery Girl

Alright. Here I go with version 2. If you have any problems, concerns, questions, or if Annabelle becomes too much of a Mary-Sue again, please tell me. Thank you so much.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl._

* * *

Mystery Girl

A Bentley drove around the outskirts of Dublin, Ireland. The night sky was without stars. Only menacing grey clouds that seemed to cover the entire atmosphere. There were no creatures outside as heavy rain slapped the Earth. The car reared up to the front gates of a large and grand manor and stopped. The headlights were beating down upon a figure that lay motionless on the ground. The occupants stepped outside. First the driver, with an umbrella in hand, and then the passenger, who was immediately shielded from the rain. The pair made their way over to the figure and as they came closer, they noted that it was a girl. Her dark waist-length brown hair was strewn all over her face. She looked to be about thirteen-years-old with a few cuts and bruises that covered her entirety. She was clad with muddy clothes and her left arm was bent in a way it shouldn't be. Whatever this girl went through, they were sure that it wasn't good.

"Let's get her inside, Butler," the youngest of the two said.

"Of course, Master Artemis," said the rather large Eurasian man.

* * *

Once inside Fowl Manor, Butler lay the unconscious girl in one of the guest rooms. Artemis stood on the left side of the bed, observing the girl.

"Could you call Juliet for me?" he asked, briefly looking at him. Butler nodded and left to go fetch his little sister. Once the door closed, Artemis went back to looking at the figure that lay before him. She looked awfully familiar to him. Maybe a faint memory, but he knew that he'd seen her before. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in," he called. The door opened slightly, and Juliet popped her head in.

"You called for me, Artemis?" she asked. Artemis simply nodded as Juliet stepped into the room.

"I want you to take care of her," he said, gesturing to the girl. "Get her cleaned and into a new robe. If she wakes up, tell me, then get her something to eat." Juliet nodded.

"Who is she, anyways?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure myself," Artemis muttered as he walked towards the door. "But I intend to find out."

* * *

How was that? Please R&R.


	3. Proserfina is Dead

Proserfina is Dead

**Haven City, Underground**

Captain Holly Short woke up that morning feeling wholesome. Once she stepped into the shower, it doused her with its warm and refreshing water and sighed in satisfactory. As soon as she was done and dry, she put her LEP uniform on and looked at herself in the mirror. Everything was perfect. She marched down to Police Plaza and felt that today was going to be a good day. Everything was going great until…

"Short! Get in here!" Commander Root yelled from his office. Holly sighed.

"I knew it was too good to be true," she said to herself as she walked to the commander's office.

"Look, Commander. If this is about being late, I-" she started, but Root cut her off.

"This isn't about being late," he said. His face was redder than ever. "This is about something on the news."

"_Why would he call me over to his office just to talk about politics?"_ she thought. Holly shook it out of her head and decided to listen.

"Foaly just showedme a clip from one of the Mud Men's news stations," he said as he puffed one of his cigars. "It concerned the Golds."

"What happened?" Holly asked. She wanted to know, but at the same time she didn't.

"See for yourself," Root said as he turned around in his chair and a news clip played on the screen that was located behind his desk.

A Mud Woman appeared on the screen. Her jet black hair was swept in an elegant bun on the top of her head. Glasses decorated her eyes, which showed a lot of knowledge and sophistication.

"_Gold Manor, owned by the legitimate and prestigious businessman Mr. Anthony Gold, was just engulfed by a fire last evening. We believe that it was some sort of kitchen fire. It is to our knowledge that there were no survivors. The occupants of this manor at the time the fire started, were Anthony Gold, his wife, Nicole, and their thirteen-year-old daughter, Proserfina, better known as Annabelle, Gold. We have no picture of the mother and daughter, but we have a recent picture of Mr. Gold himself that was taken two weeks ago." As she said it, a picture of the said man popped up beside her. "What happened to this family was utterly devastating. There is more to come, later tonight…" _

The screen went blank and the office was silent. Commander Root stared at Holly intently, looking for some reaction. Finally, Holly parted her mouth and spoke.

"H-How…? What…?" She couldn't finish her sentences because she was too shocked.

"I showed this to you alone because I knew that you were close to Nicole and Annie," Root said, his tone more calm. "Foaly wants to talk to you. The centaur thinks that there's something wrong about all of this." Holly nodded and turned to leave. She had to be strong for her deceased friends.

* * *

**Fowl Manor**

Aboveground, Artemis Fowl was watching the same news clip. The girl had not woken up yet and he still intended on finding out who she is. He was sitting in his study watching the screen intently. Everything clicked. He remembered now. Anthony Gold was a good friend of his father's. Two years before his father disappeared, he went with him to visit Gold Manor. He remembered seeing the girl looking down at him from a window as they made their way to the front doors. He didn't see the girl again for the remainder of their visit.

"So _she's_ Proserfina Gold," Artemis said quietly to himself.

* * *

Later that night, Artemis found himself watching more of the news. This day was getting more interesting by the minute. He had spent all afternoon in his study trying to find out who this Proserfina Gold was exactly. To his surprise, there were only a few records of her. No birth certificates and no medical records. All he knew was that she was the daughter of Anthony Gold and that she also went by the name Annabelle. This was certainly a challenge and Artemis Fowl had never backed down from a challenge. He was determined to know who she was. But first, some soothing Earl Grey Tea to calm his mind. He exited the study and walked down the dark and silent hall. As soon as he passed the third door, he heard a muffled cry. He raised an eyebrow and walked back to the door. Artemis put his ear against it, hoping that he didn't just imagine that sound. Another muffled cry was emitted. He opened the doors and saw his guest tossing and turning under the covers. He flipped the lights on and walked over to the occupant of the bed. Proserfina's face was strained and her forehead was covered in sweat.

"No… don't leave me…" she muttered. "_She must be having a nightmare," _Artemis thought.

"I can't do this alone… don't leave me…" she muttered once more. Just as Artemis was about to reach out and touch her, Proserfina shot up out of bed and screamed.

"AAHHHHHHH!!!" she yelled. Her breaths were shallow and a mixture of cold sweat and tears trickled down her face.

"Are you alright?" Artemis asked her once she calmed down.

"W-who are you? What am I doing here?" she asked. Artemis sat down next to her and explained everything.

"Don't worry, you're safe here," he said. "My name is Artemis Fowl and you are in Fowl Manor. Do you remember what happened last night?" Proserfina was distant for a moment, before everything came back to her.

"M-My parents are…" She didn't bother finishing the sentence. More tears threatened to come out but she held them back.

"I know," Artemis said. "It was on the news." Proserfina looked at her surroundings before looking down at herself. She noticed that she was wearing a blue silk robe that hugged her features perfectly.

"Did you…?" Artemis looked confused for a second, then realized what she was talking about.

His face reddened as he said, "No, of course not, Proserfina. I had Juliet do it. She's a little like my maid." She nodded understandingly.

"I would rather prefer it if you called me Annabelle," she said. "Proserfina is dead. She died along with my parents."


	4. Figuring Things Out

Figuring Things Out

**Haven City, Underground**

Foaly sat on his customized chair in the Operations Booth. He attacked the keyboard in a rhythmic fashion, while his eyes darted across the screens. As soon as Holly entered the room, she was suddenly engulfed by an avalanche of papers.

"Foaly, what is all of this?" Holly demanded as she made her way through the disaster.

"Oh, good. Holly, you're here," Foaly said, not taking his eyes off of the screens. "I trust that Commander Root showed you the news clip?"

"Yes, he did. I can't believe that their…" Holly couldn't finish her sentence.

"I know, but don't you think that there's something suspicious going on?" Foaly asked.

"What do you mean?" Holly said, eyes narrowing as she walked over to him.

"I mean, the house suddenly catching on fire the same day and time a bio-bomb gets loose," Foaly said.

"What bio-bomb?" she asked. "No one tells me anything anymore."

"You had yesterday off remember. We wanted to tell you once you got here," he said. Holly sighed.

"So you think that there's a connection between the bio-bomb and the fire?" Holly asked. Suddenly, there was a beep as the screens pulsed a bright blue. **Access Granted**.

"No, I don't _think_ there's a connection between the two," Foaly responded. "I _know_ there is."

* * *

**Fowl Manor **

Annabelle Gold was sitting upright on the soft queen-sized bed. Her eyes traveled up and down the cast and sling that decorated her left arm, a scowl visible on her face. Ever since she woke up last night, she'd been thinking. Thinking about her parents, her surroundings, and of Artemis Fowl. She knew that her parents were gone, but she still couldn't believe it. Yesterday they were just laughing and having dinner, then the next second they were gone. Gone in the blink of an eye. She couldn't remember much of what happened. All she can recollect was a huge flash of light and then an explosion. Everything went black after that. Once she awoke, her body emitted pain, the manor was in ruins, and her parents were gone. She got up, no matter how it hurt physically and emotionally, and ran. She ran away from it all. She didn't know how far she ran or for how long before she passed out. The next thing she knew, she was here in Fowl Manor with the famous, or rather infamous, Artemis Fowl by her side. At first she couldn't recognize him. Maybe it was because of what she just went through. But once she recollected all her thoughts, she remembered. She remembered the boy that came for a visit with his father in the manor. Her father told her that they were going to have visitors and that she was free to come down at any time and greet them. She wanted to but instead, she stayed in her room watching the boy from the windowsill. Artemis Fowl the Second. That was his name. A very interesting boy he was with his raven-black hair and piercing blue eyes. He actually looked… cute. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called, straightening herself up. The door opened and in came an adolescent blonde.

"Good Morning, Miss Gold," she said. "My name is Juliet and I will be attending you."

"You don't have to act like that you know," she told her, "and you also don't have to call me Miss Gold. Just call me P… Annabelle."

"Alrighty then," Juliet said, relieved that she didn't have to act all formal and fancy like. "Artemis wants you to get dressed, and then join him for breakfast."

"But, I don't have any clothes," Annabelle protested. Juliet flashed her a smile as she walked over to her.

"Let me worry about that. I _was_ ordered to attend to you," she said as she pulled Annabelle slowly out of bed. Juliet led her to the closet and opened it. There was probably a whole mall in there. Clothes, shoes, and jewelry adorned it. The closet looked like _it_ got a makeover. "I did a little shopping," Juliet shrugged.

"Wow." was all that came out of Annabelle's mouth as Juliet pulled her inside.

* * *

The Fowl heir was seated at the head of the long, polished table in the grand dinning room with Butler at his side. Artemis wore a black Armani suit and his hair was brushed back from his face. Rays of sunlight came in through the windows and glittered off of the gold chandelier that hung proudly on the ceiling. Food ornamented the table elegantly. The sudden creak of the huge oak doors broke the silence. Juliet bounced in with a huge smile on her beautiful face.

"Gentleman and… gentleman," Juliet announced. "I introduce to you… Miss Annabelle Gold." She threw her hands in the air dramatically as if to flaunt something off. Silence filled the room and no one else came in. "Miss Annabelle Gold," she reintroduced. There were still no signs of movement from outside. Butler and Artemis looked at each other, one eyebrow raised. A flash of annoyance crossed Juliet's face as she brought her hands down. "Excuse me for one moment," she said as she marched out the doors. Both men heard a few muffled sounds.

"No… I'm not going in there dressed like this," Annabelle said.

"Yes you are. Now move your feet and get in there or I'll drag you in there myself," Juliet commanded.

"No…no…" Annabelle said as Juliet pushed her inside. She was clad in a blue dress that went down to her knees. It wasn't formal, but it was stunningly elegant. Her feet was adorned with black heels that looked to be only one inch high and a silver headband was sat atop her head like a tiara. Her waist-length brown hair swished gracefully as she moved. Artemis was at a loss for words.

"They're watching you," Juliet whispered in Annabelle's ear. She straightened herself up and faced them.

"Good Morning," she said as she smiled at both men and threw a glare at Juliet's direction, which she accepted with a simple grin. Artemis cleared his throat.

"Good Morning to you too, Miss Gold," he greeted. "Would you care to join me for breakfast?" Artemis gestured to the seat closest to his right. After a moment of hesitation, she sat down. "Butler, Juliet, would you be so kind as to give us some privacy." The manservant nodded while Juliet through them a mischievous smirk and left.

"Their not joining us, Artemis?" Annabelle asked.

"I'm afraid they've already eaten and are now doing their routine sweep of the manor. I wouldn't be well-mannered to your eyes if I didn't wait for my guest," he said. Annabelle watched him carefully.

"I don't get it," she said. "Why are you being nice to me? Do you need me for something?" Artemis chuckled.

"Your parents are gone and the manor you used to call home is destroyed. You have no guardians or home to go to," he said. "The way I see it, Annabelle, _you_ need_ me_." The girl said nothing. What Artemis said was true. She looked down at her own plate and played with her food.

"I know that," she said after a while. "What I don't understand is… why keep me here? You could've sent me to an orphanage by now." Artemis didn't answer. He hadn't even thought of shipping her off to an orphanage. Actually, he had no intention whatsoever of sending her off and letting a family she didn't know adopt her.

"I could have, but I was feeling generous," he said instead. Annabelle didn't lift her head to meet his gaze so Artemis decided to change the subject. "Can you tell me what happened last night?" This time she looked up.

"Is it that important?" she asked him quietly.

"Yes it is," Artemis responded. "After all, everyone believes you to be dead." Annabelle's gaze lingered at him for a while before looking back down on her plate. She sighed and parted her lips.

"I can't remember much. All I know is that I went for a walk around the garden after having dinner with my parents. Then, I saw a flash of light inside the manor followed by a series of fiery explosions," she said sadly, tears threatening to come out. "I guess I passed out and when I awoke, the manor was burned down and I couldn't see any signs of life. That's when I started running. I noticed that my arm was broken, but I didn't care. I just ran and somehow ended up here."

"I see," Artemis said. "And how is your arm fairing?"

"It still hurts," she said as she tried to move it, but as soon as she did, it emitted pain and she winced. "D'Arvit."

"What was that?" he asked as if he heard her say something odd.

"I tried to move it but all I got was pain," Annabelle said, scowling at her arm.

"No, I heard you say 'D'Arvit,'" Artemis said.

"Oh. Excuse me for my language," Annabelle apologized.

"Who exactly are you?" he demanded. She looked at him confused.

"She didn't tell you did she?" Annabelle asked him in a quiet tone.

"She?"

"Holly. She didn't tell you about me," she replied. "I guess she wouldn't because you _did_ kidnap her."

"You're a fairy?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I'm not a fairy," Annabelle said. "I'm a half-fairy."


End file.
